Perfect To Me
by spazzgirl
Summary: he knew she had flaws, but she would always be perfect to him. For NaruSaku Day on Tumblr


**Perfect To Me**

**I know that many of you were looking for a one-shot I had recently posted "Thousand Years." I took it down because I realized how poorly executed that one-shot was and it has to go under major reconstruction after I get more inspiration for it. TBH I felt like that one-shot wasn't considered good to my standard and I know several of you liked it though, but to me it was straight out horrible.**

**So to make it up to those who didn't get a chance to read it, this one-shot is for you. I'm also dedicating to this to all NaruSaku fans all over the world. This is my contribution to NaruSaku Day being celebrating on Tumblr.**

**This story will take three years after the Fourth Shinobi War, so everyone is much older here.**

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

**Summary: **_he knew she had flaws, but she would always be perfect to him_

**Anyways have some fluff and stuff!**

**ENJOY!**

Sakura laughed as Naruto had just finished telling her the story. The blonde chunin rolled his eyes as she continued to laugh.

"I still can't believe you refused a feudal lord's daughter."

Naruto groaned, "I didn't even want her."

"I don't understand it," she ate a piece of barbeque, "I mean you can have any woman you want, and all these beautiful ladies are throwing themselves at you. I'm sure Jiraiya-sama is quite jealous of you."

"Yeah, yeah, that old perv would be in heaven if he had women throwing themselves at him." He too at a piece.

Sakura's eyes widened, "Wait don't tell me you're gay!"

Naruto nearly chocked, "S-Sakura-chan! Where'd you get such an idea?!"

"I don't know," she shrugged, "I mean you kissed Sasuke."

He slammed his hands on the table, "THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

She laughed and waved her hand, "Oh come on Naruto, I'm just teasing."

"Meanie," he pouted and the two finished their meal.

Naruto ended up paying for the meal, saying the he did owe her one after unable to treat her when he came back from his training with the toad sage. The two decided to have a nice little stroll through the park to walk off their meal.

"Look it's Naruto-sama!"

"Naruto-sama!"

Several women began to crowd him, trying to gain his attention, or tried to give him gifts.

"Please go out with me!"

"No Naruto-sama, go out with me!"

"Naruto-sama, have my babies!"

Sensing his distress, the rosette grabbed him by the collar, and dragged him as she began to jump from tree to tree.

"NARUTO-SAMA COME BACK!"

Both shinobis sighed as they managed to get away from his fangirls.

"Thanks Sakura-chan," he smiled at his teammate.

She shook her head, "You really are an idiot."

The blonde chuckled and rubbed his neck.

"Man, I don't know how teme dealt with his fangirls."

Sakura chuckled, "Well unlike you, he ignored them."

"Ah Sakura-chan," he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "you know I can never ignore you."

"Idiot," she playfully smacked his chest, "I'm not even your fangirl."

"Sakura-chan," he playfully held chest in agonizing pain, "tell me it's not true!"

She giggled and shook her head, "Honestly, I don't know how I dealt with you after all these years?"

He grinned as the two continued their walk. Looking at the person next to her, Sakura couldn't help but smile. No longer was he the same annoying kid she once knew, but instead a mature young man. Naruto no longer had any baby fat and was now all muscular, as if he was sculpted by some amazing sculptor. There were times Sakura would find herself getting a good luck at him and blushing. Of course whenever Ino was with her when this happened, her childhood friend would tease her to no end. Still, it surprised the rosette that her teammate had yet to either date or settled down.

"Is there something on my face Sakura-chan?" She blushed as he caught her staring at him.

She shook her head and looked away. "No," she could feel her face warming up in embarrassment.

"Sakura-chan," looking up, she noticed how close he was. The blonde had placed a hand on her forehead. "Are you sure you're okay? I mean, your face is pretty hot."

"It's not my fault you're hot." Sakura quickly placed both hands on her mouth. At the moment she wanted to dig a hole and live there forever.

Naruto grinned at this, "Hoho, so you're admitting that I'm hotter than Sasuke?"

"Yes!" She blurted, "I mean no!" He couldn't help but laugh, though he ended up groaning as she smacked his arm. "Don't tease me baka!"

"Alright, I'm sorry," he rubbed his shoulder. "Damn that hurt."

"Sorry," she didn't realize it was the bandaged one, "let me heal it."

A green glow emitted from her hands as she began to heal his throbbing arm.

"Better?" He nodded, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit that arm."

He smiled at her, "Ah don't worry about it Sakura-chan."

As Naruto continued to walk, he noticed that Sakura wasn't next to him, looking back, he saw her looking at the ground.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?"

Looking up at him she frowned, "I don't understand it."

"What's wrong?"

"What I don't understand is how you can resist these beautiful women that want to be with you. I mean, I was surprised that you ended things with Hinata after you dated her for almost a year. You can have any women you want, and yet none of them seem to catch your interest."

He raised a brow, "Are you asking me, what my ideal type of women is?"

"YES!"

Naruto chuckled, "Well alright," he walked up to her. "Let's see, she has to be smart, strong, fierce, hard headed, keep in line whenever I act stupid." He laid his forehead against hers. "She also has to be a medical nin, someone I put my complete trust in, gentle when she needs to." The blonde took a strand of pink hair between his thumb and finger and stroked it. "She also has to have pink hair, an amazing smile, someone who I would gladly protect with my life." Naruto placed a gentle kiss on the purple diamond on her forehead. "She also has to have a charming forehead that I can kiss every day." He cupped her cheek. "And the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen."

"You're joking right?"

Naruto chuckled and shook his head as he smiled at her gently, "Do you think I would ever joke about my feelings for you."

"For how long have you felt this way towards me?"

"Well counting today, I suppose nine years."

Her eyes widened, "Nine years?"

He grinned, "Well I did fall in love with you on April 3rd."

"You're an idiot," she laughed, "though I am impressed you remembered something like this."

He smiled once more, "How could I ever forget something important, like the day a pink haired girl managed to make my heart skip a beat."

"You sound so cheesy right now?"

"I can sound even cheesier," he grinned at her and leaned down, "can I kiss you?"

Sakura laughed at this, "Yes, yes you can."

Once they broke from the kiss, Sakura had another question on her mind.

"What makes you think that I'm the right one for you?"

Naruto laughed. "That's the easiest question I had ever had." She could see the love he had for her in his eyes. "No matter what flaws people point out about you, you'll always be perfect to me."

"Aren't you such a smooth guy," she kissed his lips.

He grinned, "Only with you."

As the two began their walk again, Sakura reached out for his bandaged hand, the two walked hand-in-hand through the park. Perhaps, one day, Naruto would be able to propose to her on April 3rd, but right now, he was content about his feelings finally reaching out towards the rosette. The blonde was glad he waited and not to give up on his feelings for his long time love interest. He shook the idea out of his mind, at the thought how different he would be if Sakura wasn't in his life anymore.

He smiled gently at his new girlfriend. _"All that matters is that I have the person I had always loved. After all, I would be going against everything I believed in, if I gave up."_

As they swung their hands back and forth, Sakura couldn't help but imagine, that one day, a small blonde haired boy would be hold their hands, and swinging his feet off the ground as his parents held him high. Sakura never felt so happy in her life. The man she had always dreamed about, one who would cherish her forever and would always love her, had always been standing next to her.

She giggled mentally, _"Not to mention he just happened to be the guy, whose heart I held."_

Perhaps, one day, she would tell him, that not only she held his heart figuratively, but literally as well. In the end, the new couple spent their day together, and later on in life, forever.

**END**

**I can't stop writing such cheesy stories. Anyways I hope this made it up to you guys for deleting my recent one-shot. **

**I'll try to work on the other NaruSaku fics I have out alongside the NaLu fic I have out as well. **

**Other than that, please continue to enjoy NaruSaku day!**


End file.
